Rivalry
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Two good friends who live together on a farm become rivals once they meet the famous thief Phantom Skye. Jill and Claire both want to win Skye's heart, so it's going to be tough. Who will win his heart?
1. Day 1: Ordinary Day

**Rivalry**

**Day 1: Ordinary Day**

**Last Update: 8/28/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**This story belongs to its rightful owner. The Moonstar9, which is me. **

**Enjoy the story if you wish. I shall block all the people who may flame this story. So don't bother.**

**If I had made any mistakes within this story, then you can help me out or don't. Do as you wish. So enjoy this story.**

**Spring 29, Sunday**

In her world of just love. A world she created on her own with her own mind. A beautiful world just for two. Herself and her beloved soul mate. She cannot put the way her soul mate may look like though. But she knows her dream boy will come to her one day and tell her that he loves her. Once she knows when he's the one then she would put right in her mind. In her world of love. Peace. No one to disturb their romantic talks and walks. Forever she will be together with her lover. They would do everything together, just right in her mind. She would make him give her flowers and gifts. He would have the most wonderful voice and sing to her. He would sing the most romantic songs to her while she would sit and listen. She would float in his smooth voice and maybe turn into a singing butterfly herself. Then they would both share their first kiss under the stars. A passionate kiss of course. They would kiss forever and-

"WAKE UP!"

Claire screamed as she jumped out of bed. She looked around urgently squeezing the brown teddy bear in her hands.

"Calm down, sleepy head," said the voice of her friend.

Claire sighed furiously. "Don't do that, Jill!" she shouted. "I was having the most romantic dream!"

Jill raised both her eyebrows. "Sorry, Clairey,"

Jill was wearing her usual work uniform. Her red T-shirt, some blue jeans, her green backpack, and her hair were tied into two pigtails.

"I still can't believe I'm living in this house with you…" Claire mumbled.

Claire and Jill were both ranchers. They both had to live in the same house together, because they couldn't afford two houses. And they had to share a ranch together, and take care of animals. They also had to help each other out on making money to upgrade their house and buy stuff.

"It's your turn to do the animal work," Jill said, as she scratched her itching cheek. She tossed Claire a loaf of bread that was wrapped in plastic. "Eat, get dressed, and let's get to work," Jill left the farmhouse.

Claire was mumbling furiously as she slipped off her pajamas and put on her usual clothes. Her orange and yellow t-shirt and blue overalls. When she was finished with her small meal she left the farmhouse and went outside. She stopped just outside her door. It was a bright and sunny day. Claire opened her mouth and breathed in the nice fresh air. Then she exhaled. Jill was over by the water pond watering the crops. Claire walked inside of the animal barn and got straight to work. She talked to the cows; she rubbed them, milked them, and fed them. She did the same with the Sheep. Then she went to the Chicken Coop and rubbed, washed, and fed the chickens and ducks too.

Several minutes have gone by, and Claire was done with her work. It was already 9:00am. She sighed and tumbled into her farmhouse. Jill was already in the house, looking at some device she had. It had a little screen on it and it showed all of the Sprite Stations. Not all of them though. They only had Channels 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8. Claire noticed Jill was watching Channel 2, the TV Shopping one. Claire didn't have one of those devices like Jill. She had lost hers so Jill was like her own little TV operator. Claire sat down on the bed.

"So…anything we can order?" Claire asked.

Jill was silent for a moment. Then she screamed and started bouncing around. "We can get the Tool Box now!"

Claire nods slowly. "And how much is it?"

"It's 2000 G," Jill replied, grinning. "We defiantly got enough to buy that,"

Claire sighed. "It's not like we need it…I mean we only have 52555 G and that's not a lot of money, Jill,"

"Well, it's not just your money. I'm buying it," Jill walked over to the telephone. She put it up to her ear and started dialing numbers. "Oh hi…Yes I would like to buy the Tool Box…right thanks," Jill hung up. "It'll be here 2 or 3 days,"

Claire rolls her eyes before hopping off of the bed. "I'm going to walk around…" she slammed the door behind her once she left the house.

She walked out of the ranch and down the main pathway. She saw Chris and her husband, Wally, walking towards Mineral Town way.

"Good morning, Chris and Wally,"

Chris gave Claire a bright smile. "Good morning, Claire. How's Jill?"

Claire looked up with her eyes. "Well, she's okay,"

"Good day to you, Claire," Chris said before walking off with Wally.

"Good day to you too…" Claire murmured.

After a while of walking, it was almost 4pm. Man, time really flies. Claire thought. She decided to go to the excavation site to dig for some gold. When she went inside the dig site, Gray was there. Claire didn't know Gray very well and she never talked to him much. Jill had told her once that Gray had a crush on her. Claire didn't believe Jill because she didn't think any guy would love her. Claire thought if she should say something. She opens her mouth, but nothing came out. Gray turned to look at Claire.

"Claire, right?" he asked.

All Claire could do was nod.

"I guess you already know me then. You came to dig?"

Claire nods again and takes out her hoe from her backpack. She started digging in the dirt with her hoe. Already, she had found some gold an old mask. Claire hadn't noticed that Gray was watching her the whole time. She was starting to get uncomfortable and she decided to stop digging. She stuffed her hoe into her backpack and walked towards the exit to leave.

"Bye!" she heard Gray shout.

"Bye…" Claire murmured as she left the dig site.

Claire went home when her clock on her watch hit 9pm. When she got inside of the farmhouse Jill wasn't there.

Probably picking up the weeds in town. Claire guessed. She took off her backpack and then slipped on her pajamas. Then she started fixing her bed on the ground. It was her turn to sit on the ground and it was Jill's turn to sleep on the bed. Once Claire was done, she lied down her bed she made and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes someone came through the front door. Claire looked up and saw Jill leaning against the door. She had this weird expression on her face. She looked in love.

"What's the matter with you?" Claire asked.

"I just met this guy…Phantom Skye…what a pretty boy…" Jill whispered. She looked as if she was going to faint. "Well, time for some sweet dreams!" she exclaimed as she hopped in the bed without taking off her backpack or changing clothes.

_Phantom Skye?_ Claire thought. _Who is he and why haven't I ever met him?_

**To be continued…**


	2. Day 2: A Notice

**Rivalry**

**Day 2: A Notice**

**Last Update: 8/31/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Spring 30, Monday**

Jill woke up the next day. She could hear the loud banging on the house from the raindrops outside. It was raining pretty hard outside. She rolled out of bed and onto the ground. _What happened last night?_ She wondered. Then she remembered. She had met a guy named Phantom Skye last night. _Oh yes, I remember! My dream boy!_ She sat up on the ground and rubbed her head before standing up. Jill looked down beside her and saw that Claire was gone. _Up before me? That's a first. _Jill thought. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders; she hadn't realized she kept it on. Then suddenly Claire came out of the bathroom wearing her farm outfit. Claire looked surprised to see Jill.

"Oh, good morning!" she exclaimed.

Jill just nodded. She got a loaf of bread off of the table. Once she was done eating it, she put on a rain coat and left the house. Jill broke for a run towards the animal barn. When she got inside she was already drenched with water. The cows and sheep were curled up together for warmth. Jill decided not to wash them today because that would make them cold. She put food into their food-holders and went to make sure if the animals were sick or not. Gladly none of them were. Jill left the barn and ran to the Chicken Coop. The chickens and ducks were up and walking about. They had laid a couple of eggs as well. Jill picked up the eggs and put it into her backpack and then washed and fed the chickens and ducks. When she was done with that she went back to her farmhouse.

"The mayor came," Claire said. She was sitting on the bed. "He brought the Tool box you ordered,"

"Awesome!" Jill exclaimed as she rubbed her hands together for warmth. "I think I'll go down to the bar today,"

"I'll come with you," Claire offered as she hopped off of the bed.

Jill and Claire left the house right away. They walked, no they ran down the main pathway towards the Blue Bar. It was pretty foggy out there and it seemed that the rain had started coming down even harder. They made it inside the Blue Bar. They were already soaked with water. Griffin and Muffy were behind the counter. They looked surprised to see Jill and Claire. They both walk up to the counter.

"Oh hey, Jill and Claire! You two came at a good time," Muffy said, smiling.

"Hi, Griffin, Muffy," Jill greeted them both.

"Hi. Something wrong?" Claire asked.

Muffy nodded. "There is. We just received a notice from Phantom Skye,"

Jill blushed at the sound of her dream boy's name. Jill hadn't noticed Claire glaring at her.

"This is what the note said," Griffin says. "I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye," Griffin shook his head in disgust. "He certainly does love himself,"

Muffy had hearts in her eyes. "And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that!"

Jill felt jealousy rise inside of her. _Who is she to fall in love with my Skye?_ Jill thought. Jill saw that Griffin looked a little upset too.

"Well anyway," Griffin said. "He's a thief, so we gotta corner him!"

Muffy and Claire nodded in agreement. Jill didn't like the idea of cornering her Skye. She just wanted to stay out of their so called 'capturing him'. She just wanted to be with him…that's all.

"That's right! We'll make him pay gold for that drink!" Muffy exclaimed.

Griffin raised an eyebrow at Muffy's sudden rage. "Uh…that's not what I meant,"

Muffy laughed and smiled. "I was kidding around!" then she turned to Claire and Jill. "Do you two have some time tonight? We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief,"

Before Jill could say anything, Claire broke in. "We'll defiantly help you out! We'd be glad to!"

Jill frowned at Claire, but kept quiet.

"Hurray!" Muffy cheered. "Thank you, Claire and Jill! We are so depending on you two!"

Griffin nods slowly. "I hope you don't mind. I appreciate it. We need you both here from 10 and 12 tonight, okay?"

Claire nods, but Jill just stays silent. They both then left forgetting about what they came there for.

Jill didn't like the idea of capturing Skye but she did want to see him though. She smiled before following Claire home.

**To be continued…**


	3. Day 2 Part 2: Phantom Skye's Arrival

**Rivalry**

**Day 2 Part 2: Phantom Skye's Arrival**

**Last Update: 9/1/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Spring 30, Monday**

Night had come pretty quickly. It was 9:58pm; Jill and Claire were on their way to the Blue Bar. They jogged the whole way from their farmhouse. Claire was very eager to get to the Blue Bar and capture Phantom Skye. She really wanted to get rid of him and stop him from his stealing ways. Claire had noticed Jill was upset the whole day. She couldn't blame her. She knew that Jill liked this Phantom Skye anyway. But she knew that she had to protect her friend from falling for a thief. Who knows, he might even steal from her one day. When they made it to the Blue Bar, Muffy and Griffin were standing behind the counter as they were earlier.

"Jill! Claire! I'm so glad that you two made it!" Muffy exclaimed, joyfully.

"Totally. There's no way I'm missing this! We need to catch that thief!" Claire shouted in joy. She felt so pumped up right now.

Claire heard Jill growl. Claire shrugged. _Whatever._ She thought. She starts looking around eagerly. "Where's the Phantom?" she asked.

"The Phantom isn't here yet," Griffin told her.

Claire almost pouted in disappointment. She noticed that Muffy started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked her.

"Mmm-mmm…curry…I smell curry," Muffy replied, still sniffing the air.

Griffin sniffed the air and grinned. "Yes…that smells so good!"

Claire sniffed the air as well. She smelled curry too and it did smell pretty good even though she didn't like curry. Muffy and Griffin walked from behind the counter.

"It's coming from outside," Muffy said, as she walked towards the exit with Griffin. "Come on,"

Jill began to follow them out when someone came in. Claire jumped. It was a guy with silver hair, and he was wearing a gray/black leopard shirt and some black pants. It was Phantom Skye. Claire blinked. She did think he looked kind of cute.

"Well…if it isn't the beautiful, Jill. Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" he asked.

"C-couldn't it be fate?" Jill stammered. Claire noticed that Jill was blushing. Claire glared at Jill. She felt this heat rising inside of her. Was she jealous? She shook her head furiously.

Skye chuckled a little. "It makes me quite happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden…hehe,"

"We're here to capture you!" Claire shouted.

Phantom Skye looked at Claire and smirked. "And who might you be, beautiful?"

Claire felt her cheeks burning up. "C-Claire…"

"Hehe…now I just need you two to hold still for a second. CHICK-BEAM…FIRE!"

Claire and Jill froze in place. They couldn't move a muscle.

"What's…happening?" Claire managed to utter out.

"Hehe…relax you'll be able to move again in a while," the Phantom replies as he walks behind the counter. He starts looking around for something.

"So…why are you a thief?" Claire asked. Her voice came out as a whisper.

Skye continues looking. "Hehe…I don't know why,"

Claire sighed in frustration. _How could he not know why he does what he does?_ She thought bitterly.

After a few seconds of silence Jill spoke. "Is it…for fun?"

Skye turned to them and grinned a little. "That might be it or that might not be it…hehe…"

"You seem that you don't know anything about yourself," Claire said crossly.

Skye chuckled. "Hehe…well you sure do talk a lot…I like that,"

Claire started to blush lightly. She didn't notice that Jill had this angry look on her face. Claire felt like she was actually falling for the Phantom.

"Hehe…you want to know more about me, don't you, Jill…Claire? But if I just simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship. I know. If one of you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want…"

"That's odd. I could have sworn that great smell was coming from here," says a voice from outside the bar. It was Muffy.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the shop," says another voice. It was Griffin.

The Phantom ran out from behind the counter. He stops in front of Jill and Claire to say, "Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet!" he then rushes out of the bar.

Then Muffy and Griffin comes into the bar right after he left. They hadn't noticed that Phantom Skye had ran right past them. They both walked behind the counter.

"The Phantom was here you guys!" Claire said. "I think he took something!"

Jill nodded in agreement. They both realized that they could move again.

"What? The Phantom was here?" Muffy exclaims in disbelief. She starts looking at the stock behind the bar. "It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!"

Griffin sighs and looks at Claire and Jill. "Are you two alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?

Claire and Jill shook their heads rapidly.

"No, but he kind of like…paralyzed us," Claire says, looking down.

Muffy gasped. "Wait! You were both paralyzed by the Phantom's magic spell!" she shakes her head. "And I wanted to see what it felt like to be paralyzed…" she murmured under her breath.

Griffin sighs again, more loudly this time. "…well that's the Phantom for you. His gears are always turning…"

Muffy starts to cry loudly. "I'm sorry, Jill and Claire! I'm sorry that I left you two here all alone!"

Claire put her hands up and shook them. "No, no, it's okay, really,"

"Yeah…it's fine," Jill says, grinning. "I just wanted to see Skye…" she whispered. Claire shot her a glare.

_Back off, Jill, but Skye's mine now…_

"You two get a good night's rest, okay?" Griffin said, nodding his head.

Claire and Jill said their good-byes before leaving. The whole way home Claire could only think about Phantom Skye. He was pretty cool just as Jill said. He was cute...and a smooth talker. He even said that Claire was beautiful. She never thought a guy like him would ever call her beautiful. Then she thought about Jill. Jill liked Skye too. That's when Claire knew…she knew that she had to win Skye's heart before Jill could. Her best friend was now her rival.

**To be continued…**


	4. Day 3: First Day Of Summer

**Rivalry**

**Day 3: First Day Of Summer**

**Last Update: 9/1/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Summer 1, Tuesday**

The next morning, Jill woke up on the floor. Claire was still sleeping in bed. Jill sat up and looked at her watch on her wrist. It read 6:03am. She yawned before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She started to think about last night. Claire had met Skye for the first time that night and she seemed to like him just as Jill did. Jill frowned. No one was going to steal her Skye away. Not her best friends or anybody. Skye was hers and that was that. She stood up and went inside the bathroom. She slipped off her pajamas and took a quick shower. Then when she was done she got dressed into her farm outfit. Then she started to wonder. _Where does Skye go anyway_? She thought. _Mineral Town or something? I wonder_. Jill came out of the bathroom and put her rucksack on. After that she ate a loaf of bread and went outside. On her way out she ran into someone. It was a guy. He was wearing a purple bandana around his head, a green sleeveless jacket that wasn't zipped up and revealed a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hey! I'm Kai!" he greeted her. He put his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm…Jill," Jill said as she shook his hand. "I've never seen you around here before,"

He put his hand behind his head and chuckled. "Yeah, I just came down from Mineral Town today. I opened up my shop 'Snack Shack' down at the beach today. I was wondering if you would like to come between 1:00pm and 6:00pm to enjoy some of my food?" he said. "Most people here in Forget-Me-Not-Valley will be there,"

"Sounds cool," Jill said. "I'll come,"

"I'll have to let you know, I only open the Snack Shack in summertime, so I'll be leaving when the season is over,"

Jill nodded. "Oh okay,"

Kai starts to walk away. "See you there, Jill!" then he's gone.

Jill grinned to herself_. Kai, huh?_ Jill thought. _He's kind of…cute…_ Then she shook her head furiously. _Am I crazy? I like Phantom Skye not Kai!_ Then she stomped over to her crops. The spring crops were already dead sense it was summertime now. Luckily she bought some seeds to plant in the summer from Vesta yesterday. Then she begins to plant the seeds. When she was done she watered them. It was pretty hot outside and it was nothing compared to yesterday. It rained really hard yesterday. The summer heat always felt good. Jill smiled and let the hot sun shine in her face. Then she dumped her watering can in her backpack before walking back over to the farmhouse. When she got inside Claire was already up and she was eating some rice balls.

"Morning…" Claire mumbled.

"Morning..." Jill whispered. She didn't want to tell Claire about Kai yet and the Snack Shack. She wanted to do something by herself for a change. "I'm going to ship some stuff today. By then we'll have enough money to upgrade our house," then Jill left after that before Claire could say anything.

Jill decided to go by the Goddess pond. There were lots of weeds, sticks, rocks, and flowers that she could ship. She saw that Lumina and Rock were standing in front of the pond. "Hey guys!" Jill called.

Lumina and Rock turned to look at her. "Oh hi!" they both exclaimed. Then they turned back to stare at the pond.

Jill smiled before continuing to pick up the weeds. By 12pm Jill was shipping the stuff that she had picked. She now had enough money to upgrade the house.

Time passed by quickly, Jill had upgraded the house. Gotz was coming over tomorrow to come and make the extension. Jill was on her way to the beach now to go to the Snack Shack. When she got there, there were lots of people there just as Kai said. Gray, Rock, Ruby, Vesta, Marlin, Lumina, Murrey, Chris, Wally, and Hugh were there. Jill saw the Snack Shack. It was a small stand there and Kai was standing behind the counter. Gray, Rock, and Ruby were standing in line to buy some food. Jill waved at everyone before standing in line. She tapped Ruby's shoulder from behind. Ruby turned around to face Jill and she grinned widely at her.

"Oh hello, Jill. I see you've come to buy some of Kai's food," she said, happily.

Jill nods. "Yeah. I just wanted to see how good his food was,"

"It is," Ruby said before turning away.

The line went by pretty quick and now Jill was up front. Kai was really happy to see her.

"Jill! I'm glad you made it!" he exclaimed, joyfully.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came too!" says Jill. "So…what do you have anyway?"

"Oh yeah, or course!" he blushed in embarrassment. "We have Spaghetti, Baked Corn, Pizza, Snow Cones, and lemonade,"

Jill nods. Her stomach was already growling at the sound of the food. "I'll have pizza and some lemonade," She hands him the money.

"Coming right up!" he turns around and walks over to an outside stove.

Jill waits patiently. Then Kai came back with a slice of pizza on a plate and cup of lemonade. He hands it to Jill and grins. "There you go!"

Jill takes the food and drink. "Thanks!"

"No prob!"

She walks off to stand closer to the water. She sits down on the ground and starts eating her food.

"He's cute, huh?" said a female's voice. Jill looked up to see a girl. She had orange hair that was braided into one big braid; she had a yellow t-shirt on, and some blue overalls on over it.

"Who…?" Jill asked, even though she knew who she was talking about.

"Kai," replied the girl. "I'm Ann by the way,"

"Jill,"

"So you like Kai?" Ann asked.

Jill blushed lightly and shook her head. "I like someone else…"

"Oh…I see," Then Ann walks away. "Later, Jill!"

Jill just waved. She wondered why Ann thought that she liked Kai. She doesn't like Kai. Does she?

**To be continued…**


	5. Day 3 Part 2: With Skye

**Rivalry**

**Day 3 Part 2: With Skye**

**Last Update: 9/7/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

Night came pretty fast. Claire was out for a walk near Vesta's farm. She had lots on her mind. About Skye. About Jill. Skye was going to be hers one day and not Jill's. He would be Claire's lover. He would fit right in her world of love she had created in her mind. They would be together in her mind and they would be together in real life. She sighed and walked down the path towards Mineral Town. It wouldn't hurt to take a stroll through Mineral Town. She just hoped that that sprite wouldn't stop her like it did last time she tried to go to Mineral Town. Claire walked up the big hill. When she was halfway up the hill a sprite appeared in front of her. Claire stopped in her tracks and frowned at the sprite.

"Sorry, Claire, but I can't let you go out at night…it's dangerous…" the sprite said, fearfully.

Claire shook her head in disgust. "Whatever…"

The sprite disappeared. Claire slowly walked back down the hill. Why does that sprite care so much anyway? Well she did save it in all, but that doesn't mean it had to keep her from going to places. Claire stopped walking when she heard footsteps from behind her. _That sprite_. She guessed. _Trying to make sure I'm leaving._ Then she continued walking down the hill. Then after a few moments she heard the footsteps again. She spun around in fury.

"I'm not going to Mineral Town, alright?" she shouted. Then she gasped when she realized who it was. It was no other than Phantom Skye.

He looked calm as always and he had his hands in his jacket pockets. "Hehe. Surprised to see me, Claire?"

Claire bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. "Did you…did you follow me?"

The Phantom shrugged. "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't,"

Claire felt butterflies in her belly. She was really happy to see the Phantom right now. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I'm a thief remember?" Skye asked, grinning.

Claire eyes widened. Was he here to steal from her?

Skye seemed to notice Claire's surprise. He chuckled. "Hehe. Don't worry, I'm not here to steal tonight,"

Claire let out a low sigh of relief. She was glad that he wasn't going to steal anything.

"I came to go to the Goddess Pond. Care to join me?" he asked.

She was surprised. She didn't expect him to ask her this. She immediately nodded without hesitation. Then they both walked side by side towards the Goddess Pond. Claire was really excited about this. She was actually walking with a thief. A cool thief. She was glad Jill wasn't here. She was glad that the Phantom liked her and not Jill. If he liked Jill then he would've taken her for a walk. But he didn't take Jill for a walk because he didn't like her and he took Claire for a walk because he liked Claire. _I knew he loved me!_ Claire thought, flushing lightly.

They made it to the Goddess Pond. They stood in front of the beautiful pond together. They could see the moon's reflection from the crystal clear water. Claire smiled. She was in paradise.

"I like coming here at night…" Skye whispered.

Claire looked at him. "You come here every night?"

"Well…yeah…sometimes," he said. He looked embarrassed for admitting that.

Claire smiled. She thought he looked cute embarrassed.

Claire kept getting the strangest feeling that someone was watching them.

Several have passed, Skye took Claire home.

"We'll meet again…it's in the stars," Skye had said when he was leaving.

Claire was in her farmhouse now. She loved her evening with the Phantom. It was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

"Where've you been?" demanded an angry voice. Jill was leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"Out," Claire replied, annoyingly.

Mind your darn business. She thought bitterly.

"Out where? With the Phantom perhaps?"

Claire eyes widened in surprise. Jill knew? Was she watching them when they were by the Goddess Pond? Claire knew that someone was watching them.

"So what if I was?" Claire rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed.

"You can't do this, Claire!" Jill shouted in rage. "I saw the Phantom first!"

"Who cares who saw him first? He doesn't love you anyway…" Claire mumbled.

"And how do you know?" Jill growled.

"Because I just know…"

Jill screamed and ran out of the farmhouse. Claire shook her head and lied down on the bed.

_Fine…be that way_. Claire thought. _Sorry Jill but we're rivals now_.

**To be continued… **


	6. Day 4: Date With Kai

**Rivalry**

**Day 4: Date With Kai**

**Last Update: 9/9/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

Jill woke up the next morning by knocking on her door. She sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _Who is that?_ She thought as she got up slowly. She walked over to the front door sliding her sleepy feet in the process. She opens the door to see Kai standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Jill asked.

"Oh…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. How about it?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Jill blinked. He came all this way just to ask her out? "Yeah…I guess…"

Kai's smile widened. "Sweet! I'll come back by later!" he rushed off after that.

Jill shook her head. She wondered why Kai would ask her out after all people. She looked at her watch on her wrist. It read 6:01am. It was time for farm work anyway. She sighed heavily for entering the house. Claire was still sleeping in the bed snoring loudly.

"Wake up!" Jill shouted.

Claire jumped out of bed. "What? Who? Where?" Claire exclaimed urgently.

"Farm work time," Jill grumbled. She was still mad at Claire after last night. Claire admitted that she actually loved Phantom Skye and she knew that Jill liked him first. Jill shook her head before entering the bathroom to get washed up and dressed. She took off her pajamas and then she slipped on her farming clothes. Jill came out of the bathroom when she was done. Claire was already dressed in her farming outfit. Jill went outside. She didn't feel like eating for some reason. She walked over to the animal barn.

The animals in the barn were up and walking around. Jill washed, rubbed, and feed the animals before she left the barn to do the same with the chickens.

Claire suddenly rushed into the chicken coop. "Hey, Jill, there's a strange guy standing at our door,"

Jill thought about it for a moment. Then she knew it had to be Kai. She walked out of the chicken coop and went over to the farmhouse. Just as Claire said Kai was standing at the door. He was peering around through a window.

"See anything interesting?" Jill asked.

Kai looked at Jill. He was surprised to see her. He blushed in embarrassment. "I…uh…sorry,"

Jill shrugged. "That's okay. Let's go,"

Kai nodded and they both left the farmland.

Kai and Jill's date didn't last long. They had gone to the Goddess Pond together; they went to the Sprite Tree House, they went to the mansion, and then they went to the beach. Right now Kai and Jill were standing by Vesta's house.

"Today was fun, Jill," Kai said happily.

Jill nodded. "Yeah,"

Kai laughed. "Heh, I like you, Jill!"

Jill blinked and flushed a little. _Why am I blushing?_ She thought. _Is it because I like him too? Nooo! I like Skye not Kai!_

"Well, see you later," Kai said as he began to leave.

Jill watched him go.

**To be continued…**


	7. Day 5: 2nd Notice

**Rivalry**

**Day 5: 2****nd**** Notice**

**Last Update: 10/30/2010**

**Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Thursday**

It was a Thursday morning, Claire was walking through Forget-Me-Not-Valley. She was saying hi to everyone in the village. Now she was going to see Carter and Flora. It was raining lightly but it was hot at the same time.

Claire walked north past Vesta's to Carter and Flora's tent. When she got to the tent Flora and Carter were standing outside the tent. They were surprised to see her.

"You came at a good time, Claire!" Carter exclaimed.

"For…what?" Claire asked confused.

"Thanks for coming Jill and Claire," Flora said.

_Jill?_ Claire thought as she spun around. Jill was standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Did you follow me?" Claire demanded.

"No! I was just saying hi to the neighbors," Jill replied.

"Anyway, we got a note from Phantom Skye," Flora announced.

"Really? What did it say?" Claire asked, eagerly. She wanted to hear what her Skye said. Her Skye and not Jill's.

"At Midnight I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent, Phantom Skye," Carter repeated what the Phantom had said. "That two-bit, good for nothing snake-in-the-grass of a thief!"

Flora patted Carter's back. "Calm down, Carter,"

Carter sighed.

_Skye always says the most romantic words!_ Claire thought dreamily.

Flora starts to tear up. "We'll be set back for days if he steals our artifacts!"

"Calm down, Flora," Carter pats Flora's back. "I have a plan! If you lend us a hand we can catch that thief! What do you say, Jill, Claire?"

"Of course we'll help!" exclaims Jill.

Claire rolls her eyes. "No doubt,"

"Thank you so much!" Flora hugs them both.

"Glad to hear it," Carter says. "Come see us between 10 and 12, okay?"

Jill and Claire both nod. Then they say their goodbyes before leaving.

"Why don't you just stay home tonight," Jill said suddenly.

Claire stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

"Skye is mine, Claire. I saw him first!" she shouted.

"But he loved me first," Claire said. _Who does she think she is?_ She thought. _I don't care if she saw him first!_ _I know he loves me and not her!_

Jill pointed a finger at her. "He's mine and don't you forget it!" she then rushes away.

Claire rolls her eyes.

**To be continued…**


End file.
